En el lugar menos esperado
by camille92
Summary: Bella asistirá a una pequeña reunión con algunas de las personas que hicieron de su vida un verdadero infierno, y sólo para cerrarles la boca de una vez por todas. ¿Llegará realmente o se arrepentirá a último minuto? ¿Quién la ayudará?
1. El Inicio

¡RRIINNNGG! ¡RRIINNGGG!

-Mmm… - gruñí contra la almohada y miré la hora en mi celular - 8:30 a.m. ¿porqué llaman tan temprano en mi día libre? – me pregunté mientras me enterraba bajo las tapas.

¡RRIINNNGG! ¡RRIINNGGG!

-¡AAALICE! ¿¡¿¡TE IMPORTARIA POR FAVOOOR! ¡TRATO DE DORMIR! – ash, siempre esa duende con sus llamadas matutinas de Jasper. Él "tan adorable" (ajaam nótese el sarcasmo ajaam) novio de mi amiga llama todos los días temprano para saber cómo amaneció su amorcito. Ojalá se quedara sólo en ello, pero pasan prácticamente toooodo su tiempo libre juntos últimamente, se fusionarán si siguen así.

¿Es envidia acaso, eso que escucho en mi propia cabeza Isabella Marie Swan? – No mi querida Bella, yo no necesito de un hombre para vivir feliz.

Pff más encima ahora me comienzo a volver loca.

-¡BELLAA! – hablando de la reina de roma.

-¿Cómo amaneció la mejor amiga del mundo entero? – dijo, no, mejor dicho CANTÓ Alice irrumpiendo en la paz de mi habitación.

¿He dicho que a pesar de todo también es una de mis mejores amigas? Creo que no…

_Inicio Flash Back -_

_Era mi primer día en la universidad, por fin dejaba atrás todos esos años de sufrimiento y humillación en la preparatoria. Iba pensando en lo grandioso que sería cuando una chica bajita de pelo negro_

corto se atravesó, deteniéndose delante de mí. 

_-¡Hola!, soy Alice Brandon y SÉ que seremos las mejores amigas – dijo poniendo énfasis en el sé y estirando su mano con una sonrisa tan grande que sólo es comparable con la del gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas._

_Cualquiera pensaría -¡¿¡¿Ésta chica estás loca? ¡¿¡Qué le pasa?- y saldría huyendo rogando no volver a encontrarse con ella, pero algo en ella me dio confianza y no lo hice, además mi interior me decía que efectivamente así sería. _

_Así que recibiendo su mano me presente…_

_-Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella _

_-Lo sé -dijo sonriendo mientras yo quedaba con cara de WTF._

_Fin Flash Back -_

De eso van cinco años y jamás me arrepentiría de haber aceptado su amistad, Alicia es sencillamente una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

-Hoolaa, Tierra llamando a Bella – dijo agitando su mano enfrente de mi rostro.

-Buenos días, lo siento estaba pensando – dije mientras me estiraba

-Lo sé, lo sé… mundo Bella, donde todo es rosa con unicornios. Bueno, bueno, a que no adivinas quién llamaba – dijo dando saltitos en la última parte.

-¡Oye! Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta el rosa, pero que más da, morderé el anzuelo…¡ No lo puedo imaginar! ¿Será Jasper? ¡Oh! ¡Por favor gran Alice dime quién! – dije con una voz de falsa excitación.

-Ja ja, no tienes que ser irónica, pero lo dejaré pasar. Te llamaba Jessica Stanley, dijo que fueron amigas en la preparatoria de Forks. ¿Porqué nunca me contaste de ella Bellita?, me siento lastimada, pensé que eramos mejores amigas – dijo poniendo una MUY falsa cara triste.

-¡¿AMIGAS? Pff, La muy descarada hizo un infierno mis últimos años y se atreve a llamarme amiga, ja ja ja será mejor que me digas para que llamaba antes que me sulfure.

- Tranquila, a eso iba. Te llamaba para invitarte a una pequeña reunión de ex alumnos, dijo que sería informal, solo un pequeño grupo de antiguos amigos poniéndose al día.

Asi que eso es lo que quiere... conocer de mi vida, ver si sigo siendo tan miserable como en la escuela. Seguramente creerá que ni loca iré y asi podrá reírse a mi costa, pero no señor, no le daré en el gusto a Jessica ajaam – perra - ajaam Stanley.

-¿Dijo algo más?

-Dijo que sería en el "Wonder" el próximo sábado y que estaría encantada de volver a verte y que ojalá pudieses ir, ya que es una rara posibilidad que se puedan volver a juntar varios en una ciudad fuera de Forks. ¿Irás?

Así que en el Wonder eh, Jessica definitivamente quería reírse de mí, habiendo sido una adolescente insegura de sí misma, encerrada en sus libros y muy tímida, ella pensará que en mi vida

frecuentaría algo así, pero la verdad es que ya he ido en varias ocasiones y además a la zona VIP, ¡¿Cómo te quedó esa Jessica?. Bueno, quizás… he ido… prácticamente arrastrada… por Alice y Rose (mi otra mejor amiga, quién por cierto también conocí en la universidad), pero es que siendo amiga de Alice –la chica always a la moda- y de Rosalie – quién en ocasiones trabaja de modelo por DIVERSIÓN ¡¿¡dime quién hace eso!- me era IMPOSIBLE escapar asistir a lugares así.

Pff (golpe en la frente incluido), no les he contado acerca del "Wonder".

El Wonder es una especie de bar-restaurant ubicado en la parte más chic de la ciudad. Ha sido catalogado por las revistas como un lugar imperdible si te dices a la moda o eres alguna de estas llamadas "celebridades". Desde su inauguración hace ya 3 meses ha causado furor entre los adultos jóvenes.

-No lo sé, lo más probable es que sí.

-¡Muy bien! Déjamelo todo a mí, te verás espectacular y todo saldrá genial, lo sé, ya verás –dijo nuevamente dando saltitos y aplaudiendo mientras salía. - ¡Iré a llamar a Rose! ¡Tendremos un super sesión de belleza!.

-Dirás mejor que jugarán a barbie Bella aún cuando me niegue – medio gruñí-murmuré de mal humor.

-¡Te escuché! –gritó desde la escalera.

Por el momento yo sólo esperaba que no me haya equivocado en mi decisión de asistir.

* * *

Holaaaa! muchas gracias al que este leyendo esto! me gustaría mucho si pudieran decirme que piensan de la historia, tanto de la trama como de la redacción o lo que sea jajaja. Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por su tiempo! nos leemos :)


	2. Encontrándolo

-Respira Bella, respira… no es nada del otro mundo- me dije mientras entraba al Wonder.

Hice una inspección rápida al lugar y… ¡voilá! Aún no llegaban, eso me da tiempo para relajarme.

Caminé hacia la barra y pedí un trago suave, no quería emborracharme, tengo demasiada poca tolerancia al alcohol y ¡JA! ¡¿Cómo si fuera a darles más motivos para reírse de mí?

Diez minutos pasaron y no llegaba nadie, ¡era perfecto! así podía regresar a casa tranquilamente y decirle a Alice que nadie se presentó.

¡Ash! Esa pequeña duende hiperactiva me tuvo todo el día jugando a barbie Bella… Primero un baño exfoliante, luego manicure, pedicure y blah blah blah, ¡cómo será que me obligó a probar veinte vestidos antes de elegir el que llevo puesto! Pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, el vestido que eligió es hermoso: strapless, corto y de satén azul eléctrico que se remarca mi figura. Lo malo son los zapatos con los que decidió combinarlo, ¡tienen un taco AGUJA de DIEZ centímetros! ¡¿Cómo si yo pudiese caminar en una superficie plana sin caerme con éstas trampas mortales? ¡Si de por sí ya me es difícil hacerlo con zapatos planos!.

Pero como dice Rose "para ser bella hay que ver estrellas" y al ver el resultado final, con mi cabello suelto en pequeñas ondas, supe que esas locas horas con las chicas valieron la pena.

Pasaron cinco minutos más y nada de nada, si que mejor me voy antes que lleguen. Me bajé del banquito en que estaba esperando y cuando me giro dispuesta a ir a la salida… ¡Los veo! Estaban entrando todos juntos, tal y como solían hacerlo en el instituto. Esto ya me huele mal.

Primero Jessica del brazo de Mike Newton, el chico más popular, capitán del equipo de football americano y por cierto el más idiota, detrás venía Lauren Mallory; co-capitana de las porristas apuesto que ni pueden imaginar quién era la otra co-capitana (nótese sarcasmo), junto a Tyler Crowley; otro idiota jugador de football americano, y finalmente Angela Weber; porrista, con Ben Cheney; ya se podrán imaginar que hacía en el instituto… ¡Sí! ¡Adivinaron! Football americano.

Esto era como estar reviviendo la pesadilla de la prepa, lo único que faltaba era que se acercaran y me quitaran mis cosas para arrojarlas al suelo y empujarme por "estorbar su camino" como solían hacer.

Pero ya no podrían hacerlo, no soy esa joven que se deja intimidar… con los años y sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de mis amigas he podido tomar un poco más de confianza en mí misma y no dejarme pisotear tan fácilmente, el problema está en que al volverlos a ver me da pánico hacer sólo una cosa mal y así darles motivos para burlas.

Mmm… ya no estoy segura de querer volver a verlos, aún cuando sea para restregarles en la cara mis cambios. Creo que será mejor salir sigilosamente…

-¡Bella! ¡Viniste! – dijo una voz chillona que conocía perfectamente –Jessica-

Muy dignamente me acerqué a ellos que ya se hallaban sentados. –Hola, pensé que ya no venían.

-La siempre puntual Bella, al parecer no has cambiado nada, aunque para aparecer en este lugar tan chic algo debes haber mejorado. – dijo la "querida" Lauren.

-¿Cómo es no? Nosotros pensábamos que no te atreverías a venir, ¡upps! Mi error, digo que no podrías venir, seguramente tienes una vida muy ocupada. –dijo Ángela, y pensar que en mi primer día creí que seríamos amigas.

-Siéntate Bella, ¿no querrás estar parada ahí toda la noche? ¿no? –dijo Mike mientras recorría mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, me dio asco. Empiezo a creer a Bree (quién por cierto fue mi única amiga en el instituto antes de mudarse el último año al viejo continente) cuando decía que le gustaba o que le atraía a Mike, mas lo ocultaba porque seguramente pensaba que yo no era "digna" para alguien tan popular como él.

Me terminé sentando al lado de Lauren, pff como si hubiera tenido mucho donde elegir.

-Y… díganme ¿a quién más invitaron? – les dije

Jessica, Lauren y Ángela se miraron y soltaron risitas.

-Eso no importa, los demás no pudieron venir lamentablemente. Lo importante es que tú sí pudiste –dijo Jessica con una falsa amabilidad que podías notar a kilómetros de distancia.

Apuesto que ni siquiera llamaste a alguien más –pensé.

-Bueno Bella, cuéntanos ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años? ¿Tienes novio o sigues siendo una solterona? –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-A decir verdad sí tengo, me dirigía a llamarlo cuando los vi. –mentí.

-¿La cobertura de tu teléfono es mejor fuera del local Bella? –dijo sarcásticamente Lauren recordándome que estaba cerca de la salida cuando me divisaron.

No iba a caer, no señor, no iba a dejar que humillara una vez más ¡por cómo que me llamo Bella Swan!. Así que sólo le sonreí.

-Quedé de llamarlo para preguntarle si se había desocupado y ver si se podía reunir con nosotros -¡Ay Dios! ¡Hasta a mí me sonó a mentira! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderé a mentir?.

-¿Y por qué no lo llamas ahora? Así lo podríamos conocer. –dijo Lauren sonriendo al oler la mentira.

-¡Genial! Iré inmediatamente –les dije mientras me paraba rápidamente de mi asiento y me dirigía a la puerta.

Podía sentir sus miradas siguiéndome… ¡¿En qué me metí? Yo y mi gran bocota…¡¿ Ahora qué hago? Podría llamar a Alice y explicarle la situación… y así decirle que me preste a Jasper. Jajaja ¡Hasta suena ridículo! ¡¿Prestarme a Jasper? Jajaja Es como si me prestara un auto o una bolsa de mano. Jajaja ya me imagino la cara de Jasp¡Áuuuuu! Estuve a punto de caer, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije en que una persona ingresaba a la vez que yo quería salir.

Al levantar mi cabeza me encontré con el ser más perfecto que había visto en mi vida. Era alto; debía medir más de 1.80 metros, de tez muy blanca, tenía unos ojos color verdes con una mirada tan intensa que estuvieron a punto de hacerme casi caer nuevamente, tenía el cabello de un color muy poco común: cobrizo, y me sonreía torcidamente con unos labios… ¡uy!.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo.

Sin pensarlo mucho me aproveche de la situación y posicionando mis brazos tras su cabeza lo incliné hacia a mí y lo besé, todo debido a que tenía seis pares de irritantes ojos observando lo que ocurría, podía sentirlos en la nuca ajam ajam échale la culpa a ellos no más Bella

Por un momento lo sentí tensarse, temí que fuera a apartarme como cualquier sensato haría ¡incluso yo lo haría!, pero solo fue un segundo, inmediatamente comenzó a devolverme el beso. Me atrajo más cerca de sí y lo profundizó. Puedo decir sin dudar que fue el mejor beso de me han dado, o bueno que he robado en este caso jeje.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero podría quedarme aquí ¡PARA SIEMPREEE! Debería existir el premio al mejor besador, sin duda este chico se llevaría el primer premio y ¡todos los demás también!ya estás divagando Bella. Cuando nos separamos lo abracé.

-Por favor, por favor, ayúdame con esto –le susurré al oído.

-¿Con qué? –me susurró de vuelta.

-¿Puedes fingir ser mi novio? Sólo por esta noche por favor –instintivamente lo miré a los ojos. Parecía que había quedado en shock. No había que ser inteligente para notar que me iba a rechazar, así que con cuidado me solté y me dirigí lentamente a la mesa.

Definitivamente había arruinado todo, ahora sí que seré el hazme reír. ¡¿Por qué tenía que besarlo? Hubiera sido mucho mejor llamar a Jasper, al menos quedaría como anécdota graciosa-humillante para sus hijos, ya me lo imagino… "_y así fue hijos, cuándo por ayudar a su tía Bella, me tuve que hacer pasar por su novio"._

-Y Bella ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? Porqué supongo que él era ¿no? –dijo Lauren cúando llegué a la mesa.

-Bueno… a… decir… verdad… él… n…-¡Amor! Ya traje nuestros tragos –dijo una voz que hace muy poco había escuchado.

-Hola a todos, soy Edward, el novio de esta preciosa chica –dijo mientras posaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review! :)

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :), cualquier cosa me dejan un mensaje! ;)

nos leemos!


End file.
